Meet
by NatsukiNa
Summary: all characters from Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, this' just a fanfict. cerita ringan tentang perjumpaan pertama. complete. just 2 chapters. AU
1. chapter 1

Paris.

Kota yang sarat akan seni. Yeah, bukankah sudah terkenal ke seluruh dunia?

Sai, sang pelukis muda nan tampan, sedang berjalan santai menuju perpustakaan kota. Pikirannya penat, satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan adalah membaca buku. Buku apa saja.

Bahkan kalau nanti ia menemukan buku tentang mekanika mesin, atau kumpulan resep makanan tradisional khas negara-negara bagian Asia Barat, ia akan membacanya.

Mungkin bagus juga kalau ia melukis tentang mesin yang super mini jam tangan atau makanan khas Arab Saudi yang menggugah selera seperti… _apa?_

Sai bahkan tak tahu apa nama masakan itu.

Idenya buntu. Tembok hitam besar menutup imajinasinya. Macet. Padahal minggu depan ia harus menyetor lukisan ke museum Louvre.

Catat itu : **museum Louvre (!!!)**

Apa yang harus ia goreskan di atas kanvas??!!!

 _"Cling cling cling"_

Akhirnya Sai sampai. Lelaki muda itu masuk diiringi bunyi lonceng-lonceng kecil dan disambut oleh mata biru aquamarine.

 _Eh?_

Sai terhenti.

Waktu terhenti.

Mata hitam malamnya bersibobrok dengan mata biru muda milik seorang gadis pirang yang can… - _ehem_ -… tik.

1

2

3

Hanya 3 detik, kemudian si gadis membuang muka, kembali berbicara di HP putih gadingnya dengan nada agak marah.

Sai tertegun.

Tapi kemudian ia ingat ini di perpustakaan. Jadi…

Gadis tadi berbalik, mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari perpustakaan kota ini. Ia berjalan ke arah rak buku, sepertinya ia hanya asal berjalan untuk menghindar. Tapi ia terus menempelkan HPnya di telinganya.

Sai mengerjap.

 _Ah._

Kakinya kembali melangkah ke arah rak buku yang tadi dituju si nona blonde tadi. Tapi kemudian hatinya langsung berteriak JANGAN! Nanti bisa dikira penguntit.

Jadilah Sai membalikkan badan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Lelaki muda itu berjalan dengan hati yang berdegup aneh.

 _Aku kenapa?_


	2. chapter 2

Paris.

Pusatnya fashion, eh?

Walau Vogue bilang kiblat fashion abad ini adalah Italia, Paris tetap nomor satu di hati milyaran orang.

Termasuk si model seksi Ino Yamanaka.

Sore nanti ia ada pemotretan. Tapi teman sedari TK-nya merengek minta tolong dipinjamkan buku di perpustakaan nasional Perancis. Jadilah ia disini, tempat yang tak terlalu menarik minatnya.

"Heii, kau cari buku apa tadi? Catur?"

Ino bicara dengan Shikamaru si pemalas via HP. Shika yang baru bangun tidur (sialan~) malas-malasan menjawab telepon Ino.

"iya, catur. Aku kan sudah kirim pesan padamu, Ino," jawab Shika.

Kening mulus Ino berkerut.

Catur.

Catur.

 _Apa sih yang ada dalam pikiran teman dari kecilku itu?!! Mencari buku catur sampai ke perpustakaan nasional Perancis begini?!_

"Ha! Aku dapat!" Di rak buku bagian hobby, untunglah buku itu cepat ditemukan. Ino mengambilnya dengan riang.

"Hoo, kau sudah dapat? Bagus. Sekarang ayo pulang dan bawakan buku itu untukku,"

Ino memutar mata. "Jangan ditutup telponnya, aku bosan," lanjut Shika lagi, cepat-cepat.

Ino menyeringai. "Haha, kau kesepian?" tanya Ino iseng. Shika menguap. "Ya begitulah. Jangan tutup telponnya ya sampai kau datang, aku benar-benar bosan sekali sekarang," jawab Shika apa adanya.

Ino mulai berjalan pulang setelah berhasil meminjam buku itu dari librarian. Bibirnya terus berbicara dengan Shikamaru, sesekali nyengir tertawa.

"Oh iya! Astaga! Ino, maaf…"

"Apa?" perasaan Ino mulai tak enak.

"Nggg… aku lupa. Tolong kau pinjamkan juga buku resep memasak masakan khas Cina. Temari mau datang lusa jadi aku harus membuatnya terkesan dengan cara…"

Ino kesal. "Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?!" sentaknya. Langkah gadis model itu berhenti. Menunggu penjelasan Shika.

"Aku kan lupa, Ino…" jawabnya enteng.

Ino manyun. Bodo amat! Tak peduli! Kaki jenjangnya kembali berjalan, biar saja ia pulang, tak usah meminjam buku resep itu! Shika menyusahkan sekali..!

" _cling cling cling,"_

 _Eh._

Ino tertegun. Langkahnya melambat, akhirnya diam.

Mata biru cantiknya melihat mata hitam legam sedang berbalik menatapnya.

Lelaki muda berambut hitam, berkaos hitam, bercelana hitam, dan juga bersepatu hitam. Kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

 _Apa dia juga model?_ _Indah sekali…_

"Ino. Ino! Hei Ino!! Heii! HHEEIIII!!"

Sial. Shikamaru masih ada di seberang sana.

Ino terpaksa meraih HPnya dan bicara pada si nanas jadi-jadian itu.

"Apa sih kau itu?!" ketusnya.

"Tolong aku, Ino. Satu buku lagi saja, maka kau akan cepat pulang. Ayolah, bantulah temanmu ini," Shika memelas, ia tahu pasti Ino bukan orang yang tegaan.

Ino mendengus. Secepat kilat ia berbalik menuju rak buku resep yang tadi ia lewati. "Kau selalu bilang semua hal merepotkan, sekarang kau sendiri yang sangat merepotkan sekali, Shika-chan," sindir Ino. Shika tertawa lepas.

"Sudah, cepat sana pinjam. Oh iya, nanti malam Chouji akan datang kesini. Kita kumpul ya di tempat biasa," ujar Shika. Ino mengangguk-angguk pelan, sedang fokus mencari buku resep yang diminta Shikamaru.

Selintas, ia ingat mata hitam malam tadi yang barusan ia lihat.

 _Siapa ya?_

"Indah,"

"Hah?"

"Hah?"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Bilang apa yang mana?"

"Indah. Tadi kau bilang indah. Apa maksudnya?"

Ino gelagapan. Sial, tanpa sadar ia menggumam di telepon.

"Ah! Bakmi! Kau suka yg dari bahan mie atau… yang mana?" Ino mengalihkan topik. Shika mencibir. "Huh. Paling juga cowok cakep lewat. Kau kan begitu.. Selalu lemah di hadapan cowok cakep," cibir Shika-chan.

Ino balas mendengus. "Cerewet kau, keturunan rusa!" Shika lagi-lagi hanya tertawa nyengir.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong

omongan Shika ada benarnya.

 _Siapa?_


End file.
